State Of Arrogance
by EndlessArmageddon3423
Summary: Violet a freshman at college is boarding with her older cousin Tenna and Devi. The two women now have to deal with taking care of a girl that bring more problems than usual.


**A/N: Hi , this is my very first JTHM fic so please help me out with anything I miss…as I don't own any of the books because I can't find them. But I have read some parts online…I do have my facts straight.**

**I don't own any of the JTHM characters , they all belong to the great Jhonen Vasquez…the only characters I own are Violet and her family members and friends.

* * *

**

" Come on Tenna pick up…damnit."

Looking down at her red and silver cell phone , the girl was getting very irritated with the fact that the person on the other line won't pick up.

Squinting her naturally narrow dark green eyes , she growled under her breath as she received another dial tone.

' _Shit.'_

" You know you can always come lived with me , Violet."

Violet looked at her friend , Heather. Her long blonde hair acted like a curtain , leaning against her face , the long bangs covered her eyebrows. Shielding any clues of expression from anyone.

" Thanks but your Aunt is a bitch , so I'm gonna have to say…hell no."

Heather laughed.

" Dude , Auntie Annie isn't that bad."

Heather was a Gwish and most of the Gwish woman are bitches , they say things about other people but become hypnotics when someone points out their flaws.

Unfortunately, Heather being a Gwish carried those horrible traits.

Scratching the back of her head , she stood out against Heather. Her short purple hair stopped at her shoulders in many curls. She wasn't pale like Heather , her dark tan skin contrasted whenever they would stand next to each other.

Violet wearing a black shirt with a cat skull on it , the long sleeves had thick black and red stripes on them had counter against her friend's wardrobe . Heather had on a dark pink baby-t that didn't censor her newly pierced navel ring.

While Violet wore black shorts with red tights underneath with black bulky boots with silver buckles. Heather was wearing a short denim skirt that was raised high against her thighs and pink stilettos to match.

" She is that bad…my god Heather she makes fun of you and calls me some kind of poser. You're eighteen…put that skank in her place."

Waiting for the light signaling pedestrians to cross change , Heather smirked.

" True , but if my self-esteem wasn't already at its lowest I think she just might get to me. Plus dressing like this pisses the old hag off."

Violet smiled at her friend's dark humor.

" So is that why you wear that ridicules platinum blonde wig."

Heather's blue eyes widen even more.

" The wig is the best part…she says I look like Hannah Montana. After the chick's career slides down the shit hole which burns into a hot crisp in hell."

The two girls laughed and started to walk across the crowed streets of New York. Once they got to the other side a ringtone took Violet's attention.

" Hello."

Heather saw the grin that lit up on Violet's face.

" Tenna ! I'm glade you called back…yeah…my parent's said it was ok , yeah just for the semester…will your roommate mind if I stay…oh…ok…you'll come get me…um…yeah…Holly's ok with me leaving…yeah…Rose is too…ok…ok…goodbye Tenna…"

Violet's face began to blush at what Tenna had said over the phone. Her face was red with frustration.

" Goodbye Mr. Spooky."

Clicking her cell off , her eyes traveled to Heather. Her muffled laughs was enough to upset Violet.

" Oh…fuck you."

The blonde laughed really loud to the point that bystanders looked at the crazy teens as if they had lost their minds.

" Oh calm down Vi…at least your staying with your cousin so you have at least someone close to your age , I have to stay with my Aunt Anne Gwish."

That was very true , Cousin Tenna is one of her family members Violet loves the most. Sure the woman was very weird but hey she could connect with the purple haired teen.

After thinking of endless things she and her awesome cousin could do , Violet redirected her attention to Heather's wig.

" For the love of god take that shitty thing off your head."

Heather scratched the synthetic thing as if it were real.

" You don't like my wig ?"

" No."

She coldly stated.

Heather slipped the fake blond wig off revealing long bra length neon blue hair. Now they looked like two skinny girls with wild colored hair…ok maybe that's because it was true.

" Hey what do you think San Jose , California will be like ?"

Twirling a straight strand of blue hair around her index finger , Heather thought long and hard about it.

" Well it's California so we probably won't have anymore snow , just hot sunny weather all year around , that and rain."

Violet stuck her tongue out in disgust.

" I love the four seasons over here…spring , summer , fall and winter. God , I can't deal with just one season for the whole semester…"

" First semester…remember we're not staying for the whole term. If you hate it we can just come back."

Heather corrected.

Rolling her green eyes , Violet chuckled.

" Well I better get going…later ok."

Heather turned the opposite way and nodded.

" Yeah , I'll call you."

Within seconds Heather was just a speck among the many people dotting the crazy streets of New York.

* * *

Walking into the large building , her parents owned an apartment in Manhattan and they've lived here for years.

Taking the elevator , Violet pressed the fourth floor button. She and Heather had came back from the mall…unlike a lot of teens the girl's went early in the morning and it still was crowded !

The doors opened and the young girl walked out.

' _Rm. 257 , Rm. 258…Rm. 268.'_

Kicking the door real hard , sudden footsteps could be heard on the other end. Violet came face to face with a grown woman…twenty-one , her long curly hair was dyed a stunningly dark green , her small black eyes narrowed at the youngest sibling.

" Must you do that Violet !"

Violet gave her sister a cheeky grin.

" Yes , now let me in Holly I have to call mom and dad that cousin Tenna called and said that it would be ok to stay with her for the first semester."

Holly sighed.

" Do you really want to do this ?"

She questioned her baby sister.

Violet nodded so fast that her neck might snap and hr head would fall off.

" Fine…Rose get in here !"

Shouting from the rather large kitchen , another girl appeared but this one was a lot younger than the green haired woman but a little bit older than Violet herself.

Just like her sister's name…her hair matched herself as well.

Curly dark pink hair was tied in a low ponytail that bounced against her waist. Dark blue eyes cast down at Violet with this irritating expression on her face.

" I was giving myself a pedicure…what do you want Holly ?"

Holly gestured towards their little sister.

" Violet will be leaving for San Jose , California for the Arts Academy tomorrow…"

Rose lifted a perfectly arched black brow.

" They actually accepted you ?"

Violet sneered under her breath.

" Yes they accepted me , you conceited bitch."

Holly shook her head whilst Rose rolled her eyes.

" That's not what I meant , I was just saying that it's pretty difficult to get in and just for a semester that's really hard to believe."

Holly elbowed her middle sister in the ribs making the girl wince in pain.

" Violet worked hard on those paintings…just because you don't have a fuckin _pot to piss in _ doesn't mean you have to take your failed attempts at life on someone else."

Violet smirked behind her older sister.

" Shit , excuse me for giving a personal opinion on something. I have succeed at life Holly…working as a teacher is a lot to say but then again we all can't be morticians like you , mom and dad."

Yep , Holly being the oldest had to carry on the family career , though she had nothing against being a mortician…Violet guessed that's why Holly is a little _different_ from the rest of the family.

Icy black eyes glowered at Rose.

" You're a Math teacher at a high school…I don't think the money could compare to what someone who works with death all the time does. What I'm saying is don't put some else down…cause your life isn't all that great."

Rose grabbed a few pink curls and tugged on it.

" What the hell ! All I said was _'they actually accepted you'_ and now everyone is biting my fuckin head off. Fine Violet fine…I'm happy for you."

Grabbing a soda out of the fridge , Rose walked back to the living room leaving her two sisters in the kitchen.

Holly shrugged.

" She took it a lot better than I thought…anyways I'm happy for you Violet and even if your art career doesn't take , you will always have a home in the mortician section of the work field."

Violet nodded.

" Yep , I wouldn't mind working with corpses for a living…well funeral wise."

* * *

Later on that day , the girls parents came home. Sitting next to Violet was her mother…she had tan skin , curly purple hair that was done in a low bun while her bangs hung against her forehead covering her unseen eyebrows.

Her black blazer and black pencil skirt gave her that uptight appearance but she was far from it.

" So you're living with Tenna ?"

Violet smiled seeing her mom was getting a little unsure about the idea.

" Yeah…but just for the first semester , after that I'll be home."

Her mother's dark brown eyes narrowed in disapproval.

" I don't know…"

" Let her go , Jade."

Violet looked at her dad with wide hopeful eyes. He was the opposite of their overprotective mother. His green eyes was brought out by his pale skin. Brown hair stuck out all over the place on his head.

Wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt made his onyx colored pants blend right in.

Her parents dress as if they were going to a funeral.

His lips formed a warm smile.

" After all , Tenna is from _your_ side of the family so you should know her better than anyone here. Plus Violet will be staying with her…its not like she would be getting her own place."

Jade sighed.

" Fine Eric , Violet you can go."

Hugging her mother , she jumped up from the couch to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry , Devi , Squee , Tenna and Nny will be shown in the next chapter…I promise.**

**Yes , Holly , Rose and Violet were named after plants. LOL.**

**Ok , in JTHM Tenna's name was Tonja but in 'I Feel Sick' her name had been changed to Tenna , so I'll go with Tenna instead.**


End file.
